Just a Hamburger
by fallenscissors
Summary: A light USAxEngland, my first fic so feel free to review T to be safe America is hungry and wanders around in England's house, what does he find? -both country and human names used-


America=Alfred

England=Arthur

Both names are used, if it gets confusing tell me in your review and I'll change it.

Disclaimer-None of these characters are mine TT_TT

Light Yaoi I guess, don't nom if allergic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred was just walking around in Arthur's house hoping to find some food that at least didn't cause plants to wilt at the smell of it. The meeting was just over with Arthur getting angry at Alfred again for having "stupid" ideas, at least he had ideas! All Arthur did was complaining about how "idiotic" and "insane" all Alfred's ideas were! Sighing, he realized that he had reached the kitchen.

Snooping around he realized that the only thing Arthur had in his fridge was some jam, a jar of "fairy dust", moldy cheese and large pot of oil. A small shudder went through Alfred's body thinking how he survived when he lived under the Brit's care. He remembered when Arthur served him a scone with some jam and how he asked if this is what people called delicious. Arthur said yes and looked like he was almost going to cry, but now that Alfred grew up and knew what truly delicious food were (hamburgers) he flinched at the very sight of a scone.

Alfred was just about to give up his search of something edible when he smelled a fragrant scent in the air. It was beautiful and tickled his nose, a few long whiffs told Alfred all he needed to know. There was a hamburger in the room. Quickly using his hero like tactics he proceeded to loudly open and slam shut all the cupboards and drawers in search of the most illogical places a hamburger might be.

"I've searched in the garbage can, forks and spoon drawer, spices drawer and still no yummy burger!"

Alfred frowned, and tapped his chin with a finger. The smell was still taunting him to search but where else would it be!

Alfred turned around to sit on the dining table to think better that's when he saw the most beautiful sight in the world.

A McDonald's Big Mac sitting innocently on a plate in the middle of the table.

Alfred muttered to himself, "It always _is_ at the last place you look!"

He pulled up a chair and proceeded to grab the Big Mac, when suddenly a loud scream interrupted him mid grab.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT BURGER ALFRED OR I WILL… I'LL DO SOMETHING!"

The familiar accent gave the owner of the voice away, Arthur Kirkland or otherwise known as England.

Alfred flinched a bit when he heard the angry stomping towards him and cast a forlorn look at his beloved burger. "You don't even like burgers England, why don't you just eat some fairy dust with your unicorn or something?" Alfred whined.

England fumed his face bright tomato red. "I, for once, will NOT stand your insolence any longer! I am your elder, I deserve respect, and I deserve the respect I gained when I RAISED you. Maybe if I just left you there for some other country to raise like France or someone you would appreciate how kind I am and how nice and how… wait did you say fairy dust?"

Alfred was busy eating the burger while Arthur ranted at him, something Alfred was used to now since that's what happened at all the meetings. He nodded though when Arthur asked him if he had said fairy dust.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU IGNORE ME AND EAT THAT DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH WHILE I'M TALKING! YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY FRIDGE!!! DID I NOT RAISE YOU BETTER? A MAN'S FRIDGE IS LIKE HIS…his um…WELL IT'S PERSONAL!!! GODAMMIT!"

Alfred covered his ears with both hands while chewing the last of the burger and tried to nod without laughing. Arthur's face was bright red and his fists were clenched expect when he was angrily pointing at Alfred and such.

"Shush England, you should be glad all the other countries' went back home already or else someone might think you were being attacked or raped by France or something."

The Brit swallowed his next onslaught of words and instead, to save him from a heart attack, sat down. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and glared daggers at Alfred.

"Why did you have a burger anyways England?"

Arthur looked up at him with his hair still messed up, he blushed a bit and stammered out a few words, "N-no r-r-r-reason!"

-Before the Meeting-

Arthur had gone out to buy a burger; he was determined what made the stupid American love this food so much more than his scones! He stared at it; it looked so foreign sitting on his fine white china. Why was he doing this? He didn't care about that stupid idiot anymore, right? Let him fill himself with whatever preservatives and trash that was in the burger. He could die of a heart attack for all he cared!

Then why did he get so angry whenever Alfred said he preferred a burger over his scones? Maybe because of that one stupid memory he still remembered, America was smaller back then and had asked him if the scone he had just eaten was supposed to be considered delicious. Many times before whenever another country came to his house and ate his homemade scones they would choke or feign death. (one time it wasn't fake but he preferred not to think about that) So when America had called it delicious he almost couldn't believe what he heard, trying to hold back tears as he furiously nodded.

England shook his head, why couldn't he forget America's smile. It burned him whenever he saw it in person and even more when America left him to go back home. As much as possible he opted for his house to be used as a meeting place so he could go directly to his room and cry… without having to think about Alfred's stupid smile on the plane ride back.

He doubted Alfred even thought about him anymore, too busy fraternizing with other countries all the time.

A doorbell rang in the distance, probably Germany bringing Italy with him, they always left insanely early so they had enough time for Italy to lose his plane ticket and buy a new one and for him to be lost at the airport at least once before crying out for Germany after being harassed by French tourists.

The burger still was on the plate looking at him.

He scowled at it and reminded himself to burn it after the meeting.

-Present time-

"Whoa Arthur are you okay? You spaced off there for a second."

England snapped to attention and was face to face with Alfred's face inches away from his. His blue eyes showed worry and he had a light frown on his face.

"P-p-personal space is something you should have heard of!" Arthur backed off and ended up falling off his chair and hitting the kitchen tiles head first.

"Ouch! Dammit, this is your entire fault! If you had just left like the rest of the countries then I wouldn't have to wake up tomorrow with a bump on my head!"

Alfred looked at him with the same face a rather confused puppy would wear. Then a small smirk on his face grew into a large Cheshire grin.

"What's so funny, you idiot!" asked a rather flustered England.

"You don't know how cute you are when you're angry or just yelling at me." America's idiotic smile still in place.

England got up with a light scowl on his face, "Shut up for just one second will you do that at least?"

Alfred smiled but didn't say anything, Arthur stared at him intently and just before Alfred could ask him what in the world what he was doing.

Arthur kissed him softly, whispering the words I love you just before their lips met.

It lasted a second but felt like a whole lifetime to both countries, bittersweet memories of the war when America left England were played back along with the times when the two played in the garden and just laughed for the sake of laughter.

The kiss was broken and Alfred searched Arthur's eyes for answers for why such an intimate moment happened, but the only thing he found was a light smile then laughter.

"W-what am I not a good kisser or something!?"

"No, you just look so cute when you're confused."


End file.
